Harry Potter and the Protestent Knights
by Kyuubi08
Summary: Hellsing crossover. Privet Drive is attacked by Ghouls with Dudley as their master. Their target, Harry Potter.He would be dead if it wasnt for Alucard saving his life. first chapter resembles ch1 of HellsingH/G R/Hr UPDATED 2/9/08 UP FOR ADOPTION


Voldemort sat in the dark in Riddle manor, brooding. Since his revival two years ago, he had attempted to ally himself with all of the dark creatures he could, with the dementors, werewolves, and vampires coming easily. Truth be told, all he had to promise them was a supply of food, meaning humans. All he had to do is tell them were to feast, and they would. But there was a little snag in his problem. And with Dumbledore now out of the picture, nearly all opposition that the light side had was nearly nonexistent.

The biggest threat that he held over the wizarding world was not his dark magic. It wasn't his legions of Inferi, or the dementors. It was the vampire. Vampires were a necessity to his plan. With their ability to turn more humans into either more vampires or their own version of Inferi, named Ghouls, they were a way to quickly gain undead forces.

Wizards were mostly ignorant to the full abilities of vampires. They feared them yes, but most wizards knew close to nothing about them. Brahm Stoker was one of the last wizards to do a thorough investigation. His studies led him to a vampire Vlad Dracula III. After he was killed by Abraham Van Hellsing, Stoker later wrote Dracula, a book that many Muggles considered a brilliant work of fiction. The book used to be on the Hogwarts reading list for the third year History of Magic class, but slowly got pushed out of the way for goblin rebellions.

Voldemort stood up from the throne like chair. "Wormtail!" the dark lord called out into the darkness.

Their was a scurrying sound, and a fat man came into the room. "You called, my lord?"

"Your arm, Wormtail."

Wormtail extended his arm, a tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth on the arm. Voldemort extended a long, pale finger, and pressed down on the brand. Wormtail let out a shriek, and crumpled on the ground. Voldemort smiled down at the sniveling wizard. It was time to remove the Boy Who Lived from the picture for good this time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The moon on Privet drive that night shone with a red light that made the ground bleed red. To the Boy Who Lived, the night looked as if a child's worst dream was about to come true. Harry would turn seventeen in a half hours time, and as soon as he was of age, he would be gone from this life, the one that he had cursed his entire life.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon yelled from the living room. "I WANT YOU DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"

Harry sighed, closed the window, and walked down the steps. He knew that his uncle's words would be along the lines of 'I want you gone at midnight,' and he had already resolved himself to only nod his head at the right moments, and to keep his temper in check. If he hadn't promised Dumbledore that he wouldn't leave the house before his seventeenth birthday he would already be gone.

Harry had spent the two weeks after the end of term talking to no one in the house, except for a simple yes or no answer. This agreement could only last for so long however, and it seems that his uncle's temper would finally burst free tonight. _And to think I almost made it the whole break without talking to him once. _

He sat down n the couch, and faced his aunt and uncle, who were sitting across from him. "Is there anything that you wanted in particular, or are you just wasting my time?"

Uncle Vernon's face started to turn a darker shade of crimson. "Listen here boy. We know that the crack-pot of a fool you call headmaster told us last year that you would be leaving our home as soon as you turned seventeen. You are to be out of this house the second it turns midnight."

Harry's bright eyes darkened as he heard what the Dursley's had to say about Dumbledore. Gritting his teeth, he said, "Then we are agreeing than none of us want me here. Then you don't have anything to worry about. I will be gone by then. Anything else?"

Aunt Petunia spoke up. "The box by the stairs was your parents. Take it. It was given to us to give to you when you left our house."

Harry's eyes brightened. He always wanted to know where the rest of the stuff that wasn't destroyed had gone to. He got up, picked the box up, and ran up the stairs to his room. He shut the door, locked it, and opened the box.

He saw old photographs of his mom. Most of them were stationary, but there were some of the wizarding ones that contained pictures of his mum and her friends at Hogwarts. Flipping through the picture, he started to see pictures that had Sirius, Remus, and his father in them. He put them down, and dove back into the box.

The next few items he found were the most meaningful he had ever owned. He picked up a mahogany wand, nearly a foot long. His father's. As he touched it, he felt a slight spark leap from the wood to his hand, and he felt a warmth seep into his hands. He picked up the other wand; one made of willow, and felt the same reaction as it did with his fathers. He set them down separately, and then pulled the last item from the box.

It was a small box made of velvet, like the ones that you would get from a jeweler. A block seemed to settle in Harry's throat. He swallowed hard a few times, and opened the box. In it he saw a silver band, set with a small white pearl with three diamonds on either side. It was his mother's engagement ring. A small tear rolled down his face. He quickly wiped them away, and closed the box. He placed everything in his trunk, at the very top, a picture of his mom and dad looking up at him. "I'll make him pay. For everyone that he has ever hurt, I'll make him pay," he vowed to the picture.

He picked up an end of his suitcase, and started to lug it down the flight of steps to the front door where his aunt and uncle stood waiting. "You have five minutes left to leave boy," Vernon said to his nephew. Harry nodded, and went upstairs. Reentering his room, he went to the loose floor boards, pried it up, and took his money bag from the small hole in the floor. He felt the weight of the bag, and sighed. He would have to visit Gringotts soon.

Seeing Hedwig sitting on the windowsill, he strode over to the snowy owl, and she hopped on his arm. "Hedwig, can you go to the Burrow and wait for me there? I'll meet you there later tonight. Ok?" She nipped his ear affectionately, and flew out the open window. He grabbed his traveling cloak off of the bed, and gazed about the room.

For seven years this had been his room. The smallest bedroom at number four Privet drive. He knew that all it had ever been to the Dursley's was Dudley's second toy room, or the one where the freak lived, but to Harry it had been more. It had been a sanctuary for him when he needed to get away from the Dursley's. It had been…

"You have thirty seconds!" a voice boomed from the stairs, shaking Harry out of the memories. He went down the steps, and saw the door was open. "Five seconds to get out. I'll even help carry out your trunk for you." Harry's eyes narrowed. His uncle must really want him gone.

He picked up one end of his trunk and his uncle picked up another. Together they carried his trunk outside and set it down. Vernon looked around the yard. "Why are all the neighbors out this late at night?"

Harry's eyes snapped up. He saw about twenty people milling about just outside of the house. "Shit," he murmured. "This is not good." He drew his wand, pushed his uncle back into the house, and cast the first spell at the group. "Incendio!"

A jet of flame engulfed the first human, and immediately set it on fire. This did not stop the body however. It kept walking to the house, until it collapsed to the ground, burned beyond recognition. He ran back to into the house, casting charms over his shoulder as he ran. Diving through the kitchen door, he pointed his wand at the door and said "Colloportus." The door glowed blue and then the glow vanished.

"What's going on here boy? Why are the neighbors acting funny?" Vernon asked.

"Their Inferi." Harry explained to his daft uncle, walking to the front door.

"Infer what?" Vernon asked.

"Their animated corpses. Dark magic." Harry saw the blank stare on his uncle's face and lost his temper. "Their zombies, alright?" His uncle nodded in recognition.

Petunia looked around. "Where's Diddykins?"

Harry shrugged, and looked through the blinds, checking the from yard. "Damn, we're surrounded."

"Harry, where's Dudley?" Vernon asked his son, his face turning beet colored again.

"Probably out tormenting some poor kid that had the misfortune to meet him."

These thoughts were interrupted as a hand smashed through the window on the door, and grabbed at Harry. Harry thought quickly, and placed his wand tip at the arm holding him. "Diffindo." The arm splattered against the clean floor, and Petunia shrieked. The door shook against its hinges, as bodies started to smash against the door, the charm Harry placed on it barely holding.

"Uncle Vernon, help me hold the door!" Harry shouted at his uncle. Vernon snapped out of his daze, and went to help his nephew. The shaking continued as more and more bodies slammed against the door.

"We can't hold them forever boy. Do you have a better plan?" Harry racked his brain for ideas, anything that could get them out of this mess. While he was thinking, the door finally collapsed, sending Harry and Vernon sliding across the floor. They came to a stop at the fridge; a small snap was heard as Harry's wand was snapped in half. His face instantly paled. Any chance of defense they had just went out the window.

Dead bodies slowly poured in through the back door. "Out the front," Harry yelled at his relatives, shaking the shock out of his bones. They ran through the living room, only to see Petunia trip on one of the many game systems Dudley owned. She went sprawling on the floor, and banged her head on the TV, knocking her unconscious.

"Petunia," Vernon yelled. He stopped and ran back to his wife. He shook her shoulders. "Petunia, wake up, please," He pleaded with her body. A small trickle of blood rolled down her temple where she struck the TV.

The corpse's heads snapped up at the smell of fresh blood. They slowly moved towards the two on the carpet. Harry stood there shocked. His last surviving family members, Dudley excluded, were about to be killed. And with the sheer amount of bodies, he couldn't do anything to stop them without harming himself to get to the Dursley's. Panicking, he ran out the door, and started to run down the street. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that the rest of the Inferi was chasing him, while the rest stayed behind. He got a last glimpse through the window, and was one of them holding up the head of Petunia Dursley, before it bit into the head.

Harry tripped, his stomach heaved, and the contents of dinner lay on the ground. Knowing that not much time was left to him, he got up on shaky legs, and started to run. At the end of the street he saw Dudley standing. Yelling at his cousin, he said, " Dudley, run!" Dudley didn't say or do nothing. He just stood there. " Dudley, did you hear me? Move your fat ass!" His cousin still didn't say anything. As Harry approached Dudley, he finally looked up, and what he saw scared him. His cousins eyes were bright red, and two fangs poked out over his lip. Harry quickly started to backtrack, but before he could start to move, a strong hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Fear gripped Harry. His cousin was a vampire.

" Dudley, why? They were your parents!" Harry screamed at him. His cousin pulled him in, an arm around his cousin's neck.

"Because my master commands me to. And he would so much love to add the body of his worst enemy to his collection of ghouls. To tell you the truth Harry, I never really had a grudge against you. If anything, I felt sorry for you." Dudley's fangs inched closer to Harry's skin. "For losing your freak parents, for always having something that I could never have. Truth be told, that was the reason why I always bullied over the years." His teeth came even closer to breaking Harry's skin, before his cousin stopped.

The sound of loose gravel crunching reached the ears of the young vampire. He looked up and saw a man dressed in red standing twenty feet away from them. He was looking at the moon in dark yellow sunglasses. He kept walking, obviously not afraid of the ghouls on the sidewalk, nor the vampire in front of him. "It is a beautiful night out, don't you think?" the man asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Dudley asked the stranger. The man's yellow sunglasses turned from the moon to face the newly fledged vampire.

"Me? I'm a simple assassin sent to hunt down creatures such as you."

"Kill me? As if a person like you could ever hurt me." Dudley snapped his fingers, and ten police members stepped out from the cars that lined the street and drew their automatic weapons. The bodies behind him closed in on him, effectively surrounding the man. Dudley snapped his fingers again, and they began to fire. The bullets ripped through the man like butter. Harry's stomach began to churn again at the site of the man being torn apart, and nearly lost it again. No one could survive an onslaught such as that. Dudley's fingers snapped again, and the firing stopped as soon as it had started.

Dudley turned his head back to Harry's, and stopped once more as an eerie laughter rang through the calm night air. The man was still standing. It should have been impossible. Bits and pieces were hanging off of him, with multiple holes in his body. The man looked up and said, "Is that all you have? Truth be told I fear the wizard in front of me more than you or your pathetic ghouls. But this is still such fun. May I enquire your name??

" Dudley."

"Dudley you say. Well, seeing it is traditional to give your name to the one you are about to kill, my name is Alucard." Harry's seeker reflexes picked up something oval in shape come flying towards him, and with and explosion, the ghouls were engulfed in flame. Looking further down, Harry saw a young woman lying on the ground, a large gun in front of her.

As the smoke started to clear, Alucard drew two guns that no mere mortal could ever hope to wield; one black, and one white, both bigger and heavier than any mortal could possibly control and began to fire. Unlike the bullets the ghouls used, those assigned to local police officers, these destroyed the corpse entirely. Within a matter of seconds, the ghouls that once littered the street were nothing more than a pile of dust.

Dudley, fearing for his life, tightened the grip on Harry's throat. "You are one of us, are you not? Why are you helping humans instead of our own kind? You could join me. Together, along with my master, we could plunge this country into darkness. Just help me finish my cousin here, and we could leave together. We can even leave him behind if you are uncomfortable with it." There was a slight edge in his voice.

Alucard ignored the young vampire and spoke softly to Harry. "Young Merlin, Are you a virgin?" A look of shock crossed his face and nodded. A gunshot rang out, and Harry felt pain, more pain than he had ever known before in his life, more than the basilisk venom, and fell to the ground, laying a pool of his own blood. Dudley went flying back, crashing into a car behind him. His body started to burn, turning into ash.

Alucard holstered his massive guns, and walked over to Harry and gazed down at the boy. "I shot through your right lung to kill your despicable cousin. It is slowly filling with blood. Unfortunately it was the only way to kill your vampire cousin. Do you want to live?"

Harry thought of life. Did he want to live? With the hand that fate dealt him, he felt as if he deserved peace, and time to get to know his family. But if he died, Voldemort would win. And if he won, that meant that Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny would die. And he knew that that could never happen. But to become a vampire. He looked at Alucard, and nodded.

Alucard grinned. "It truly is a beautiful night." He knelt down as Harry started to see red. "Always remember that this was your choice." Alucard's fangs bit deep in to his artery, filling his mouth with blood. Alucard fed until he had taken enough blood to save the boy. He stood, and looked down as he saw some of the changes start to happen to the boy. The gaping hole in his chest started to heal, new tissue forming over his lung, healing the damage, and then was covered in muscle, and then skin.

He felt Seras Victoria step up next to him, his fledgling vampire standing at attention. He leaned down, and picked up the boy's body, and walked down the street, approaching the police lights that lit up the street.

He passed a Bentley that was parked on the street. The back window slid open. A voice that demanded respect asked, "What did I say about making this a habit, Alucard?"

He smiled. "Same thing applies as last time. It was required. Besides, the fate of this world rests on his shoulder. Harry Potter is an enigma if you will. By all means, he should already be dead. I can expect a lot from him. He will be with Hellsing, if it is alright with you, Sir Hellsing."

Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing sighed. She had known about the wizarding world for some time now. It was needed for the job. "Fine Alucard. You are responsible for him at all times, same as Seras. Is that understood?"

Alucard smiled, displaying his fangs. "Understood. Police Girl." Seras snapped to attention.

"Yes master?"

"The boy has a trunk filled with his clothes and a few personal effects. They will need to be fetched. Grab them. When we get back, we will need to make a few calls, one of them being to Mr. Olivander. This boy's wand snapped and he will need a new one to fit his present state."

He walked down the street, and slowly vanished into the midnight air. Taking the boy with him. _This could be interesting. I feel apprehension for the first time in years._ Alucard thought. _What fun._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** **I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Review Please. **


End file.
